


it’s always you

by oikavva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Headspace, Kinda, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, and iwaizumi is a sweetheart, oikawa is Baby, oiks gets his face fucked to tears, this was supposed to be soft idk what happened, uhh tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikavva/pseuds/oikavva
Summary: oikawa hates thunderstorms the most, but thankfully iwaizumi is here to distract him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	it’s always you

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever! whew  
> i gave up on proofreading, so i apologize for any mistakes/confusion.  
> enjoy!

oikawa does not like thunderstorms. he never has, and he never will. since he was a kid, they’ve always scared the living _shit_ out of him, and right now, he’s just about had enough of it.

currently, he finds himself in iwaizumi’s bed, hiding under one of his fleece blankets. he’s sitting cross-legged in the center of the mattress, eyes wide and body shaking. his best friend is a few feet away, sitting in a grey chair at his desk. iwaizumi looks entirely invested in what looks like calculus, paying absolutely no mind to the horrific weather outside. oikawa truly doesn’t understand how he does it.

bright white lightning flashes through the room, and oikawa wants to close the curtains but he’s too scared to move. iwaizumi takes a sip of hot chocolate, pushes lead out of his pencil, and continues his work. they sit in silence, clearly very comfortable for iwaizumi. if it weren’t raining so hard, oikawa would feel euphoric, too, probably. he’d probably also be taking a nap.

a few scary more minutes pass until oikawa finally breaks the silence. “iwa-chan,” he says quietly. iwaizumi doesn’t respond. oikawa is certain he didn’t hear him because of the rain. “iwa-chan,” he begins again. “iwa-chan. iwaizumi. i’m _scared_ ,” he speaks louder this time, glancing back and forth from the window to iwaizumi. the rain continues to pour heavy, hitting against the windows hard and scaring the absolute shit out of oikawa.

iwaizumi puts his pencil down, takes another sip from his mug, and lowly says, “mm. i thought you’d be. you want me to sit over there?” he gestures with a nod of his head to the empty space next to oikawa on the bed. his posture is very relaxed, one leg up on the chair and his head resting in one hand.

oikawa doesn’t hesitate when he answers, “yes, please. and could you close the curtains on your way?” his voice is slightly muffled because of the blanket. a loud crack of thunder echoes through the bedroom, and oikawa realizes that a window must be open, too. that will not suffice. he makes a startled noise and asks, “can you maybe close that _window_ too?” his tone is a little more sassy this time and he playfully rolls his eyes as his friend stands up. he wants iwaizumi to know that he is an absolute weirdo for having a window open while the weather is this bad.

“okay, you big baby,” is what he gets in return. “think i’m gonna take a break from this. my hot chocolate’s all finished and i think i’ll get a migraine if i keep trying to solve these math problems.” iwaizumi closes the window by his desk and stands to shut each curtain in his room. the room is a lot quieter now that the rain isn’t as loud, and since the sun is starting to go down, the room’s just a bit dimmer too with the curtains closed.

oikawa’s scanning his nails while iwaizumi climbs onto the bed. “why’re you even doing homework now, anyway? it’s saturday, and it’s, like, 6PM. you have all weekend,” oikawa voices, despite knowing that iwaizumi is practically a god at getting his work done on time and in advance. always. oikawa habitually tells iwaizumi how much better of a student he is than him, but iwaizumi is always quick to reassure oikawa that that’s not the case. though no matter how many times he says so, oikawa will never believe him.

iwaizumi grins at oikawa and softly chuckles in response. staring at his friend smiling, oikawa thinks he looks angelic. iwaizumi is still smiling as he moves to lie down right next to oikawa, the pair listening to the rasping rain. oikawa’s feeling a little more relaxed now with iwaizumi right next to him, the latter’s face also looking content.

for a second, oikawa thinks the rain might be calming down. but not even a moment later, the heavy presence of thunder makes the whole house shake. terrified, oikawa covers the entirety of his face with the blanket. it feels soft and warm against his skin. his heart is beating rapidly and his breathing has quickened. he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“hey. reach over and press play on the cd player,” says iwaizumi. oikawa uncovers his face and turns his head to see iwaizumi pointing at the nightstand on oikawa’s side, where a light blue cd player rests. oikawa quickly stretches over and presses the white play button on the side of the device. after a few seconds, a song starts playing. oikawa recognizes it as chet baker’s ‘it’s always you.’ _of course iwa-chan wants to listen to jazz while it’s raining,_ he thinks to himself. _how typical._ he doesn’t mind though. he loves chet baker’s music.

“maybe now you’ll relax a bit?” iwaizumi says cheerfully. oikawa sniggers at that, shoulders relaxing. iwaizumi sighs quietly. “why don’t you lie down? you’ll feel better, i swear.”

oikawa takes a deep breath, listens to the tune closely, and moves himself so he’s lying down. ‘it’s always you’ is coming to an end now, ‘i fall in love too easily’ taking its place. the music is enveloped by the sounds of the rain, but they’re still able to enjoy it.

after a few minutes of lying down, oikawa thinks he might actually fall asleep. iwaizumi is sitting up now, head against the headboard and legs stretched out as he scrolls through his phone. lightning comes and goes, but the curtains are thick enough to make it less vivid. the thunder is really what keeps oikawa awake, and he thinks it’s truly unfair.

one especially loud clap of thunder sounds through the room, making oikawa go, “shit!” and cover his eyes with his arm, his frame becoming smaller as he curls in on himself. now, he’s lying on his side, facing iwaizumi, who’s still scrolling through his phone. oikawa truly envies him for not being affected by the storm. he pulls his knees up to his chest and moves his arm down a bit so he can glance at his friend. but iwaizumi is already looking at him. and he’s smiling again. oikawa feels his heart skip a beat.

“you’re pouting,” iwaizumi states. “and you look scared shitless. i was hoping you’d be able to at least sleep for a little bit. storm’s got you real bad, huh?” he looks at oikawa with soft eyes. oikawa noiselessly nods his head and looks down. he feels like crying, and he’s not sure if it’s because of how scared he is or how caring his friend is. but he feels like crying into his pillow. and iwaizumi can tell.

“come here,” iwaizumi says, tone as gentle as ever. he puts his phone down for a second and stretches his arms out, indicating for oikawa to move closer to him. oikawa maneuvers himself to put his head on iwaizumi’s chest, his right leg resting over iwaizumi and his right arm hugging his torso. the two are no strangers to sharing a bed, and are definitely used to cuddling. but right now, although he is still frightened, oikawa has never felt more at ease.

“comfortable?” iwaizumi asks him once he’s settled. he moves his arm so he can hold oikawa. oikawa hums in response and iwaizumi continues scrolling through his phone, ‘my funny valentine’ playing as he switches between looking at his instagram and his twitter. oikawa thinks it’s fun to watch.

the rain really picks up now, and it’s louder than ever. the sounds catch oikawa off guard and he presses himself further into iwaizumi’s chest. his whole face scrunches up, eyes screwed shut. another extremely loud clap of thunder, and he’s shaking even worse. if there’s anything oikawa hates, it’s loud sounds like these.

iwaizumi ruffles oikawa’s hair for a few seconds and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, so small, but oikawa feels it full force, his heart soaring. “you really are a big baby,” iwaizumi whispers.

“shut up, iwa-chan,” oikawa responds in a low voice. obviously, he doesn’t mean it, but his heart is beating so fast now that he doesn’t think he can form full sentences. iwaizumi presses his index finger to his lips, where he’s once again pouting, and repeats himself. “big. baby,” he says, carefully annunciating each word. oikawa opens his mouth in an effort to playfully bite his finger, but iwaizumi pushes it into his mouth before he can shut it again, and oikawa really doesn’t think before closing his mouth around it. he doesn’t bite iwaizumi’s finger, instead he just lets it rest in his mouth.

he sighs contently, and he knows iwaizumi is watching him but he doesn’t make eye contact. no, he won’t make eye contact, but he _will_ swirl his tongue around his finger. he sucks lightly, too, because he likes the way it feels in his mouth. and he wants to keep it there. it’s evident that iwaizumi feels the same since he doesn’t make an effort to pull away.

they stay like that for quite some time. iwaizumi picks his phone back up and continues his venture on social media. oikawa closes his eyes and snuggles closer to iwaizumi. he’s comfortable like this, and he knows iwaizumi is too, because soon enough, he’s putting a second finger in his mouth. oikawa’s too enthralled in it to realize exactly what he’s doing, but he doesn’t care anyways, he’s enjoying it. if he liked having one in his mouth, he very much likes having two.

for a minute, oikawa wonders if he should think this is weird. he pushes that thought aside for now, though, since clearly iwaizumi doesn’t think it’s weird. or maybe he does, but won’t do anything about it. all oikawa knows is that he’s not the one who started it, iwaizumi is.

while oikawa’s lost in his thoughts, he feels iwaizumi start to move his fingers in his mouth. they move in a circular motion, the movement soft and relaxing. and eventually he begins to pull his fingers out of oikawa’s mouth, grazing his teeth and pulling his bottom lip down a bit before completely removing them. oikawa finally cracks his eyes open, and he lifts his head to find iwaizumi staring at him. his gaze remains mellow.

“feel good?” iwaizumi asks, eyebrows raised and lips slightly curved upwards. “you stopped shaking so much.” oikawa’s head feels fuzzy, now, so it takes him a second to register what was asked.

he squirms and manages to get out a small, “yeah, iwa-chan. feels good.” but he’s not sure if iwaizumi hears all of it, his voice’s pitch decreasing as he speaks. but iwaizumi lightly kisses his forehead, then, and oikawa thinks he’s going to explode. it’s still raining insanely hard, and he’s _still_ scared, but now he’s also just… content. and very hazy. he can feel his heartbeat in his fingers.

but he knows that right now, he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else or with anyone else. ‘there will never be another you’ is playing now, and oikawa briefly wonders how the cd isn’t done playing yet.

once again, he is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels iwaizumi trace his cheek with his thumb, holding the bottom of his face with the rest of his hand. his thumb sweeps across his lips and travels up the other side of his face before he pulls it away. iwaizumi then starts to play with oikawa’s hair, and oikawa wonders with closed eyes if this is all just to relax him, or if iwaizumi really does like doing this. or maybe it’s both. (shit, he hopes it’s both.)

“mm,” iwaizumi starts to think out loud, “you should... come up here.” oikawa’s confused for a second, pondering with a foggy brain what the hell iwaizumi means by ‘up here,’ since they’re already pretty close. he pulls back and looks at iwaizumi, pouting in confusion. then iwaizumi softly pats his thighs and oikawa understands.

there is absolutely no hesitation in the way oikawa seats himself on iwaizumi’s lap. he sits, kneeling right around iwaizumi’s crotch area. iwaizumi grins at oikawa, bright and wide, hands hovering around his hips, and oikawa shyly looks up at him then quickly tilts his head back down, still pouting, of course. the room has gotten somewhat darker, though lightning consistently illuminates the two boys. as pretty as it looks, it petrifies oikawa.

he flinches when blinding lights flash through the room, his whole body moving against iwaizumi as he hides his face in iwaizumi’s neck. iwaizumi grabs oikawa’s chin with his index finger and thumb and tilts his face up. the gesture makes oikawa feel even fuzzier.

“it’s not that scary, baby,” iwaizumi says teasingly. oikawa tries to ignore how his face burns at the nickname, but ultimately fails. he throws his head back down.

“oh, yes it _is_ , iwa-chan,” he retorts. “you’re just one of those weird people who never get scared. like, seriously, i don’t think i’ve ever seen you scared of _anything._ like, how the heck?” he finishes with a quiet laugh. iwaizumi adjusts his grip on oikawa, jostling him as he sits up straighter.

“actually, you have,” iwaizumi says and pokes his nose. oikawa’s ready to counter him until, “remember the time i got an F on my math test? and i was like ‘ah, shit, my mom’s gonna fucking _kill me?_ and i asked you if i could live at your house forever? i’m pretty sure i was straight up terrified then. ’nd that wasn’t even that long ago.”

oikawa sits up straight for a second, moving his bottom half so his legs are pushed further apart and his body’s pushed back. he simply looks at iwaizumi and goes, “oh,” before shifting position again and sinking back down, arms circling iwaizumi’s torso. their conversation was soft-spoken and short lived, but oikawa just can’t get the sound of iwaizumi calling him ‘baby’ out of his damn head.

they lay listening to the rain for a long time, and he shifts in iwaizumi’s hold again, but as he does so, he feels a strange hardness against his upper thigh. mind still cloudy and deep in its thoughts, he doesn’t register what it is for a whole minute. his eyes widen immediately and he’s scared for a moment, but quickly calms down.

“iwa-chan,” he whispers. iwaizumi brings a hand to his hair again, stroking softly.

“mm?” he mutters in acknowledgment. he looks down at oikawa, but can’t see his face because it’s once again tucked into his neck. he runs his hand through all of oikawa’s hair and reaches down his neck, applying light pressure with his fingertips. it feels overwhelmingly good to oikawa.

“you’re… uh,” oikawa says, his voice barely audible over the rain. iwaizumi must get what he’s saying. his hand stills for a moment, then continues its movement. he shifts his hips, and oikawa feels him again.

“shit- yeah- i‘m really, i’m sorry i..” iwaizumi doesn’t necessarily freak out, but he is certainly panic-struck. before he does lose his mind, oikawa cuts him off.

“it’s okay! i mean- like i mean it’s fine. you… you can do. i mean- i can. like do whatever. like i’ll-“ oikawa buries his face deeper before he quietly says, “i want.”

neither of them say anything then, but iwaizumi lifts oikawa’s hoodie up the slightest bit before running his hands up and down his back and on his sides, scratching. his big hands make oikawa feel small. he sleepily melts into the touch. after a minute, iwaizumi is flipping their positions.

oikawa is now on his back, iwaizumi caging him with arms on either side of his head. he kisses oikawa’s forehead and breathily says, “yeah?” but nothing more. oikawa nods his head enthusiastically. thunder makes the room shake again and he frowns while glancing at the window.

iwaizumi presses another kiss to his forehead, more gentle. then a soft kiss to his left cheek. then the tip of his nose, and his right cheek, then his chin. oikawa’s eyes are closed when iwaizumi finally kisses his lips, chaste and sweet. he brushes the hair on oikawa’s forehead back and, yet again, kisses him there. oikawa wants to cry.

iwaizumi then sits back with his knees on either side of oikawa’s hips. he grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs gently. oikawa wants him to do it again. iwaizumi leans down, plants kisses along his jawline, and much to oikawa’s pleasure, tugs at his hair again. he mouths at oikawa’s ear and whispers, “what do you want?”

oikawa knows what he wants. he’s been missing it for quite some time.

he grabs a hold of iwaizumi’s right hand and brings it to his mouth. iwaizumi gets the memo and immediately shoves his middle finger into oikawa’s mouth and moves it around. oikawa shuts his eyes and makes a satisfied noise. he licks around iwaizumi’s long finger and sucks harder than before. iwaizumi gives him another, and he’s living.

before, iwaizumi had just let his fingers rest in oikawa’s mouth, letting oikawa lick and suck and drool all over them as much as he wanted. but now, he’s fucking them in and out, pace slow but firm. it catches oikawa off guard for a moment, but he adapts quickly. what he really isn’t expecting, though, is iwaizumi shoving his fingers as far down his throat as they’ll go, causing him to gag. but he loves it, and he wants more. iwaizumi’s fingers are way longer than his, and more slender too. oikawa thinks they’re genuinely attractive. he could suck on them for hours.

oikawa’s brain feels soggy, but in a really good way. now, iwaizumi’s fingers aren’t pushed down his throat, but they’re circling his mouth like before. oikawa decides that he loves this feeling. iwaizumi’s fingers stretch each side of his mouth then apply pressure on his tongue before pulling out.

“feeling really good?” he finally asks, his big eyes staring sharply into oikawa’s. iwaizumi’s lips are parted and his face is flushed, hard-on clearly visible through his sweatpants. he wipes his fingers on oikawa’s cheek, spreading his saliva there. “messy baby,” he says off-handedly, thumb rubbing at oikawa’s bottom lip. oikawa can’t get enough of the nickname. he grabs iwaizumi’s wrist before he can pull it away again and sucks his thumb. he smiles and nods slowly, agreeing to both things iwaizumi had said.

while sucking on iwaizumi’s thumb, oikawa decides that he really does want _more._ with his free hand, he mindlessly reaches for iwaizumi’s crotch, and cups his dick through his sweats. he makes a soft, satisfied noise at the feeling. iwaizumi is taken aback at the action and moves oikawa’s hand away, making him pout around his thumb.

“iwa-chan,” oikawa’s voice sounds wrecked (another thing he decides he loves). “want you to-“ he points at his mouth, “again- please- pretty please.” iwaizumi’s eyes widen at his begging. iwaizumi seems ready to give him what he wants, and oikawa knows he will. but before that he gets an,

“are you _sure,_ oikawa?”

oikawa has never assured anyone of anything as fast as he does now. he really doesn’t know where this sudden desperation came from. iwaizumi moves his body closer to oikawa’s face, knees now on each side of his shoulders. his crotch is extremely close to his face. “okay, baby. take what you need,” he says, voice sounding like silk.

oikawa lifts his head up and mouths at iwaizumi’s dick through his sweats. iwaizumi feels heavy and _big,_ and he wants him _in his mouth._ “out,” he whispers, too quiet to be heard over the rain. iwaizumi tilts his head in confusion. “out. out please. want…” oikawa trails off. he feels floaty and incredibly needy. he lightly pulls on the waistband of iwaizumi’s pants.

iwaizumi pulls his hair and says with a laugh, “you’re gonna have to try a little harder than that.” he caresses oikawa’s cheek then traces his jawline with his index finger. oikawa continues to mouth at his clothed dick then, finally, pulls down iwaizumi’s sweatpants and boxers and frees his length. he gives it a kiss. from there, iwaizumi takes control.

he lightly pushes oikawa’s head back down to the pillow, startling him. he grips the base of his cock and slaps oikawa’s cheek with the length then rubs it on his face, getting precum in and around his eye. he teases oikawa, pressing the head to his lips then pulling back. oikawa whines softly. iwaizumi slides the tip in between his top and bottom lips, getting it slick with spit. he fists oikawa’s hair and after what feels like years of waiting, finally slides into his open mouth.

he pushes the tip in, which is pretty damn thick. oikawa’s lips stretch around it as he tries to take in more, but iwaizumi pushes him back down and shushes him with a, “oh no, baby, i’ll decide how much you get.” oikawa moans around iwaizumi’s cock. he will never vocalize it, but he loves how that sounds.

he loves his mouth getting used. he loves the weight on his tongue and the way his length slides against his cheeks. as iwaizumi pushes further in, oikawa starts to gag. iwaizumi is not just long, but he’s thick as _hell,_ and once he’s pushed in all the way to the hilt, oikawa feels full to the brim. iwaizumi moans when oikawa gags around his dick, living for the wet softness of his mouth and tightness of his throat.

“iwa cha’,” oikawa tries to beg. “pleathe.” it’s hard to speak with a cock shoved down his throat, but oikawa _really_ wants to tell iwaizumi to fuck his face right now.

iwaizumi gets it, though, of course he does. so he starts slowly. he pulls almost all the way out then shoves himself back in, continuing the action at a moderate pace. “shit, baby,” he moans. oikawa thinks it’s the hottest thing ever. he whimpers as iwaizumi picks up the pace and continues to fuck oikawa’s throat until he’s choking. “throat so fucking _tight,_ hm?” he rasps.

iwaizumi starts to pull oikawa’s hair a lot harder and fuck his face much rougher, too. it’s all too much for oikawa, his moans getting louder by the second. he feels so good everywhere, wants to live in this feeling forever. especially when iwaizumi pulls out, slaps the other side of his face with his length, and groans in his ear, “you take it so _well,_ baby. it’s so _good.”_ and pushes back in. his words echo in oikawa’s head, feeling precum and spit dry on his face. he feels like mush.

the pace iwaizumi is going at now is absolutely brutal, he is not holding back a single bit. and when he hooks a finger in oikawa’s mouth next to his dick, oikawa really does lose his mind. his mouth feels so stretched and _full,_ he just can’t get enough. iwaizumi thrusts his finger in time with his long cock, adoring the tightness of oikawa’s mouth. at this point, oikawa is sure that he’s lost all sanity, and moans obscenely.

“doing so good, doing so good for me,” iwaizumi praises as he gives one particularly hard thrust. oikawa smiles around his dick. he thinks he must look crazy, but he doesn’t mind. iwaizumi’s hand cradles the right side of his face, thumb under his eye. “wanted this so bad. such a perfect baby, perfect for me,” he utters. oikawa whimpers at the praise.

iwaizumi pulls back for a second, and oikawa takes this opportunity to moan, “mmh. iwa chan. ‘m love it.” tears are pooling in his eyes and he knows he must look completely fucked out. iwaizumi starts fucking gravely into his mouth again and his eyes roll back in his head. vulgar choking noises emerge from his throat and he struggles to breathe. he should hate it, but he doesn’t. he loves it. he slurps around and swallows down iwaizumi’s cock with all he has. right now, nothing matters except for the dick filling him up so nicely.

he feels iwaizumi pull his finger out and wrap his hand around oikawa’s throat as he continues to pound into his face. oikawa thinks he loves iwaizumi’s big hands the most, absolutely loves how they feel on and in him. he feels exceedingly small being like this now with iwaizumi, but he can’t say he hates it ( _especially_ when he’s being called baby). he doesn’t realize tears are streaming down his face from the rough treatment, so lost in the feeling of iwaizumi manhandling his throat with his big cock.

iwaizumi is persistent in fucking in and out of oikawa’s hot mouth. “the best mouth, baby,” he groans, punctuating each word with a sharp stab of his hips.

minutes later, he’s cumming down oikawa’s throat with a loud moan. oikawa drinks it up. iwaizumi pulls his cock out of his mouth and replaces it with two fingers. he covers them in his cum, then runs them across oikawa’s closed lips and right cheek. oikawa licks his lips and smiles, tongue slightly poking out of his mouth.  
iwaizumi kisses forehead and sweetly whispers, “did so well. you did so, so well.” the praise has oikawa feeling warm. he wants to hear iwaizumi praise him like this more. iwaizumi pushes his hair back and gently bites at his earlobe. “time to take care of you?” oikawa bites his lip.

the thing is, as iwaizumi finished, oikawa did too. he came _incredibly_ hard just from getting his face fucked. but what can he say? he thinks he’s got a huge thing for it. sure, he’s extremely embarrassed at the fact that he just _came,_ untouched, in his pants. but… it happens, right? he’s too tired to feel shame.

oikawa closes his eyes and breathes heavily. he zones out for a moment, listening to ‘look for the silver lining’ intently. it’s the last song on the cd. his voice cracks and he stumbles over his words as he tacitly explains to iwaizumi that no, it’s not time for him to be taken care of, because iwaizumi already did that. iwaizumi’s mouth gapes.

“shit,” he curses. “fuck. that’s- let me get you some water,” his voice is airy. oikawa likes the sound of it, and finds it attractive. iwaizumi hops off the bed, grey sweatpants pulled back over his hips as he walks to his desk to grab a bottle of water. he puts his hood up and pulls on the strings of his hoodie as he hands it to oikawa. lightning strikes, thunder booms, and oikawa is starting to feel less blurred.

iwaizumi sits on the bed, a hand stroking oikawa’s hair.  
oikawa turns to his side and looks up at him. “feeling good?” iwaizumi asks him again. oikawa nods and hums happily.

“mm. jus’ wanna sleep now. wanna sleep with you,” he mumbles, stretching his limbs out across the bed. iwaizumi smiles at him and lies down. oikawa gets on top of him again, and hugs him like he did before, face buried in his neck. this is his favorite way to cuddle with iwaizumi, he thinks. iwaizumi pats his hair then kisses the top of his head. “night, baby.”

the storm doesn’t progress, but it doesn’t let up all night. it continues to scare oikawa throughout the night, but he has iwaizumi to hold him tight when he panics, and nothing has ever made him feel so secure.

**Author's Note:**

> lots of forehead kisses! yay!  
> sorry for the hella rushed ending.  
> also, chet baker’s music is a1
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ thank you for reading


End file.
